Hetalia Gakuen
by Lorelei69
Summary: Deux soeurs intègrent le lycée-pensionnat Hetalia, où elles vont rencontrer des camarades et des professeurs pas comme les autres...  OC, UA. YAOI, het.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Hetalia Gakuen

**Auteur : **Yaoi-girl38

**Genre : **Romance, avec du YAOI, du het. Peut-être du YURI, mais c'est pas sûr.

**Rating : **K+, mais il y aura bientôt un changement pour M.

**Note : **L'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, est présente dans cette fic, avec _lixD_ en tant que sa soeur.

**Note 2 : **J'ai dû prendre des prénoms pour les pays n'en ayant pas, j'écrirai à la fin du chapitre les prénoms et noms de ceux-là, et vous verrez si vous avez su les reconnaitre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_First Day_

« Trois… deux… un… »

La sonnerie retentit au sein de tout l'établissement, faisant éclater les cris de joie des élèves. Certains se ruaient sur le portail tandis que d'autres se séparaient par des embrassades et des larmes pour ceux qui ne se reverraient pas l'année suivante.

Gwendoline et Alix finirent de dire au revoir à leurs amis, partagées entre la tristesse et le bonheur de quitter le collège.

« On se reverra, hein ? Leur demanda une blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est promis ! La rassura Alix en la prenant dans ses bras. On vous appellera, et on se retrouvera toutes pendant les vacances ! »

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à s'embrasser et s'enlacer devant le portail de l'école, les amis finirent par se séparer et retourner à leurs maisons respectives.

« Ca y est, c'est fini, lança la cadette, un peu nostalgique.

- Et dans deux mois, on rentre au lycée ! » Rajouta Gwendoline, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elles venaient de passer leur dernière journée en tant que collégienne.

**XxX**

Gwendoline, une main en porte-vue au-dessus des yeux, observait le grand bâtiment blanc qui s'étendait un peu plus loin devant elle.

« Oh my god…, marmonna-t-elle. C'est géant.

- Je suis super excitée ! »

A coté d'elle, Alix trépignait d'impatience, sa valise à la main. Un grand homme au regard sévère se pointa à côté d'elles.

« Vos valises.

- Hein ?

- Je prends vos valises. »

Alix, soulagée de ne pas avoir à traîner un tel poids toute la journée, la lui tendit avec joie. Gwendoline en fit de même tandis qu'elle admirait les biceps de cet homme. Il pouvait battre un lion à lui tout seul. Les deux sœurs entrèrent dans le bâtiment, jetant des coups d'œil vers les secondes tout autour d'elles. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient se connaître depuis le collège et se retrouvaient en criant joyeusement à travers la grande salle principale, ou dans les escaliers. Les autres, ceux qui ne connaissaient personne telles que les deux sœurs, restaient sagement à l'écart et cherchait leur classe ou si possible un visage familier.

Le regard de Gwendoline tomba sur un garçon aux étranges cheveux blancs. Il était en train d'embêter une jeune fille métisse qui ne lui avait rien demandé.

« Mais lâche-moi, espèce de crétin ! » Hurlait-elle alors qu'il essayait de lui voler son portable.

Alors que l'albinos allait s'emparer de l'objet, il se reçut un sac dans la figure qui le fit tomber sur les fesses. Le propriétaire du sac – qui s'avérait être une jeune fille – se tenait debout devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Non mais je rêve ! Beilschmidt, redoubler ta troisième ne t'as donc rien appris ?

- Ferme-la, Héderváry ! Répliqua le garçon en se relevant – il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. T'es pas là pour me donner des leçons !

- Quel crétin », chuchota Gwendoline à sa sœur qui semblait plus préoccupée à chercher leur classe que d'observer une bagarre.

Alix finit par trouver la classe et bondit de joie en tirant sa sœur vers elle au passage.

« Seconde deux ! Salle trois-cent-deux !

- Bravo, Einstein. Et elle est où, cette fameuse salle trois-cent-deux ?

- Euh… bonne question ! »

Gwendoline leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Tant qu'elles ne se retrouvaient pas avec cet énergumène albinos, elle était ravie.

**XxX**

« Pourquoi tant de haine et de douleur ? » Gémit Gwendoline.

Elles avaient trouvé leur salle et en y entrant, elles avaient croisé l'albinos qui lui aussi y entrait, et l'aînée s'en serait volontiers passée.

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Lui demanda sa cadette en balayant la classe du regard. On est dans la même classe, c'est déjà ça. »

Un grand châtain à lunettes débarqua dans la salle, suivi de près par un sosie à l'air un peu plus timide.

« Hey, les gens ! S'écria le premier garçon. Le Héros entre dans la pla… ce… »

Il perdit son enthousiasme avec une telle rapidité qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Toi ! » S'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers un grand gaillard blond à l'air aussi ahuri que lui.

Mais le blond fit un grand sourire – qui fit frissonner de peur quelques élèves – et émit un petit soupir agacé.

« Et moi qui pensais m'être _enfin_ débarrassé de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, en appuyant bien sur le mot « enfin ».

- Mais pourquoi t'es encore là ? Se contenta d'hurler le binoclard.

- J'ai redoublé ma seconde grâce à toi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Se vexa le châtain. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai retapé, enfoiré de communiste !

- Socialiste à deux balles. »

Le binoclard s'apprêtait à lui sortir une bonne pique bien placée, mais fut interrompu par un stylo qui lui atterrit sur le nez.

« Hey ! » S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

Le concerné n'était autre que le professeur qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Allez vous asseoir », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et calme.

Les deux sœurs s'assirent au fond de la classe, non loin des deux « ennemis » qui se foudroyaient du regard.

« Bon, je suis votre professeur principal et de sport, monsieur Karpusi, déclara le professeur en posant son cartable sur le bureau avec une lenteur exagérée. Bon je vais faire l'appel. »

Il sortit un fin cahier de son sac, toujours sans se presser.

« Beilschmidt Gilbert.

- Là. »

Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Gilbert, songea Gwendoline en jaugeant l'albinos du regard. Grand, cheveux blancs en bataille et yeux rouge sang. Un mec tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Rajoutez-lui une tronçonneuse dans les mains et vous fuiriez à son approche.

« Braginski Ivan.

- Là. »

Oh, le « communiste », songea Alix, méprisante. C'était un fait, elle n'aimait pas les Russes. De plus, il avait un visage enfantin, orné d'un sourire étrange. Chose qui le faisait ressembler à un vampire assoiffé de sang parcourant la pièce de son regard pourpre, cherchant une victime idéale à martyriser.

« Chernenko Irunya.

- Présente. »

Ce fut une fille blonde qui répondit. Alix frissonna en apercevant son énorme poitrine. Et elle pesait ses mots. En dehors de cela, elle était plutôt jolie, et semblait très timide, avec ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants.

« Densen Mikkel.

- Là. »

Cheveux blonds en pétards, sourire particulièrement sexy… Ca aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi beau. Quoique, il avait tout de même la tête d'un redoublant, il semblait légèrement plus vieux que le reste de la classe. Pas comme Gilbert et Ivan qui avaient toujours des têtes d'abrutis finis quoi que puisse être leur âge.

« Dulac Océane.

- Là. »

Tiens, la fille qui se faisait embêter par Gilbert en bas, songea Gwendoline en observant la petite brune. Elle semblait moins en colère qu'avant, et plaisantait gaiement avec sa voisine. Elle était beaucoup plus pimpante et ses grands yeux marron pétillaient.

« Galante Raivis.

- I… ici. »

Un jeune garçon tout petit et chétif. Une personne comme Ivan suffirait à lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque, vu comment il tremblait en répondant simplement à un professeur. Ses grands yeux violets semblaient sur le point de verser des litres de larmes. On aurait dit une version masculine et miniaturisée d'Irunya.

« Héderváry Elizabeta.

- Ici. »

Gwendoline reconnut la jeune fille qui avait réglé son compte à Gilbert. Vu comme ça, elle semblait comme toutes les autres filles : calme, sérieuse, douce… Au fond, elle était sacrément violente – balancer un sac sur la tête d'un gars, c'est inhumain ! Elle restait pourtant une jolie jeune fille qui jouait distraitement avec une de ses longues boucles brunes.

« Horetto Alix.

- Là.

- Horetto Gwendoline.

- Là.

- Im Yong Soo.

- Là. »

Un dieu. Ce mec était un dieu. Mince, bien foutu, regard confiant et sourire de beau gosse… L'homme parfait. Il devait avoir un nombre incroyable de prétendantes, et les deux sœurs perdirent tout espoir de pouvoir sortir avec lui un jour.

« Jones Alfred.

- Là ! »

Le « socialiste » avait retrouvé son entrain d'antan et souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Un sourire sexy, tout de même, comme pas mal de mecs dans cette classe d'ailleurs. Mais déjà moins effrayant que celui d'Ivan. Le seul truc qui gâchait le paysage, c'était son air de crétin… Normalement, des lunettes, ça vous rend plus mature.

« Kirkland Peter.

- Là ! »

Minimoy ! fut la première pensée qu'eût Gwendoline en le voyant – chose ayant été compliquée au vu de sa petite taille. Il avait l'air très hyperactif aussi. Blond aux yeux bleus, une chose avait choqué les deux sœurs : des sourcils énormes.

« Steilsson Emil.

- Ici. »

Le garçon qui répondit arborait une expression impassible, et comme Gilbert, possédait des cheveux blancs – ses yeux étaient violets, donc c'était déjà moins flippant que l'autre dingue, quoique, ce n'était pas plus naturel.

« Thomassen Lukas.

- Là. »

Blond platine, yeux violets, regard neutre. Impossible de deviner ses sentiments. Mais il était plutôt mignon. Mikkel, qui était derrière lui, s'amusait avec ses cheveux et il finit par se retourner pour lui en coller une discrètement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la victime de crier avec vexation. Le professeur leur jeta un regard sévère avant de reprendre l'appel.

« Vanpratt Manon. »

Le silence répondit à la demande du professeur. Tous les élèves s'observaient entre eux, chuchotant, marmonnant… quand une voix féminine et très aiguë hurla dans le couloir :

« Morgens ! Crétin des alpes, on est en retard ! »

Et la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brutalement sur une blonde passablement énervée, suivit d'un gars – certainement ledit Morgens – à l'air on ne pouvait plus shooté.

« Vanpratt Manon et Morgens, constata monsieur Karpusi. Allez vous asseoir. Vogel Eva, reprit-il.

- Présente. »

Une blondinette à l'air tout à fait innocent avait répondu. La voisine d'Océane, avec qui elle discutait tout bas. Elle était ce genre de fille capable de tomber dans les pommes en voyant une pauvre petite image compromettante.

« Von Bock Eduard.

- Présent. »

Le voisin de Raivis, grand, blond, et lunettes carrés posées sur le nez. Intello ou rat de bibliothèque, mais certainement pas le genre de gars qu'Alix avait envie de fréquenter. Le genre de mec à parler philosophie toute la journée, quoi. Le professeur Karpusi referma son cahier, et se prépara à dire quelque chose d'autre quand une voix presque inaudible l'interrompit.

« Hum, monsieur ? »

Monsieur Karpusi leva les yeux vers le sosie d'Alfred.

« Oui ? Répondit-il de sa voix grave.

- Vous m'avez oublié…

- Ah … ? Ton nom ?

- Matthew Williams. »

Le professeur rouvrit son cahier et regarda lentement la liste avant de déclarer :

« Ah… en effet, je t'avais oublié. »

Matthew eut un petit soupir, mi-agacé, mi-triste, les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes ovales.

**XxX**

« J'ai faim… », Gémit Gwendoline en sortant de la classe.

Le professeur avait passé la matinée entière à leur donner des papiers d'information, l'emploi du temps incompréhensible, les noms des profs… qui étaient très étranges, d'ailleurs – l'un des profs avait un nom de voiture. Et à présent, ils allaient commencer les cours dès l'après-midi.

« J'espère que la nourriture du self est bonne, soupira Alix en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

- Détrompe-toi, c'est la « roulette russe » là-bas. »

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers Mikkel, le grand blond décontracté, accompagné de Lukas et Emil.

« La « roulette russe » ? Répéta Alix. Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendras. Je suis là depuis l'année dernière, avec Al et Ivan, les deux idiots qui passent leur temps à se bouffer la gueule, et dites-vous que je connais le self comme ma poche. »

Les deux filles suivirent leur guide jusqu'au self. Mikkel était un grand bavard. Quand il commençait à s'éloigner du sujet de départ, Lukas le pinçait – ou le frappait, au choix – et il revenait vite sur le droit chemin. Ces trois garçons étaient amis d'enfance, et ça se voyait. Mikkel avait redoublé sa seconde, et quand les deux autres l'avaient appris, ils en avaient bien profité pour le traiter d'inculte et d'idiot – chose qui ne changeait pas vraiment par rapport à avant. Emil, lui, avait sauté une classe. Mais il était trop silencieux pour que les filles en sachent un peu plus sur lui.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'attente devant le bâtiment du self, les cinq camarades se retrouvèrent dans la file d'attente, plateau à la main.

« Les filles, si vous voyez une chose indéfinissable parmi la bouffe, n'y touchez surtout pas ! » Les prévint Mikkel, qui ne semblait pas rigoler du tout.

Alix regarda les différents mets proposés en entrée et grimaça. Salade de tomates, brocolis…

« Mouais… », Marmonna-t-elle.

Son regard tomba sur une salade aux couleurs plus que douteuses, ornée d'une simple tranche de tomate.

« Beurk, mais c'est pourri ou quoi ? Souffla Alix à l'attention de Mikkel.

- Non, c'est du made in Arthur, répondit-il en imitant l'accent british.

- Qui ?

- Un des cuistots. »

Alix déglutit. Cette histoire de « roulette russe » se tenait, finalement. Et c'était flippant.

« J'adore le self, ironisa Gwendoline en prenant l'assiette que le cuisinier aux gros sourcils lui tendait – étrangement, il lui rappelait le Minimoy de la classe.

- C'est quoi ? Lui souffla sa sœur en se penchant vers son assiette.  
- Poulet et purée… Mikkel, tu veux mon poulet ?

- T'aimes pas ?

- Chuis végétarienne.

- Oh, la petite nature !

- Va te faire.

- Si c'est par Lukas, je veux bien », plaisanta Mikkel avant de se prendre un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du concerné.

Les cinq camarades s'assirent à une table libre et commencèrent leur repas. Tandis que les deux filles piochaient dans leurs assiettes, Mikkel dévorait la sienne.

« T'es immunisé ou quoi ? Grimaça Gwendoline en repoussant le poulet sur le côté de l'assiette.

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il en lui prenant sa viande.

- Salut, on peut squatter ? » Fit une voix haut perchée à côté d'eux.

Alix leva les yeux vers une jeune fille blonde accompagnée d'une plus petite. Deux filles de leur classe dont elle avait oublié les noms – enfin, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour retenir les prénoms des gens.

« Ouais, bien sûr », leur répondit Mikkel, la bouche pleine.

La plus grande des deux ne releva pas ce détail quelque peu dégoûtant et s'assit à côté d'Alix, tandis que la plus petite se mit en face d'elle.

« Alix, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Moi, c'est Manon. Elle, c'est Eva, rajouta-t-elle en désignant la blondinette.

- Voici Mikkel, Lukas et Emil, répondit Alix en désignant les concernés, et voici ma grande sœur, Gwendoline.

- Vous êtes jumelles ?

- Non, j'ai sauté une classe en fait, répondit Alix en fuyant le regard d'Emil, que tout cela semblait intéresser.

- Oh, alors t'es plus jeune que nous ! Un conseil. Ne t'approche jamais de mon frère.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait déjà oublié qui était le frère de Manon.

- Il a un faible pour les filles plus jeunes que lui.

- Ah… »

Il y eut un long silence gêné, où l'on pouvait juste entendre les ruminements de Mikkel et les bruits de couverts et de discussions dans le self. Finalement, Eva brisa le silence qui s'était imposé à la table :

« Vous êtes pensionnaires ?

- Oui, répondit Gwendoline. Vous aussi ?

- Ouais, on sera peut-être dans la même chambre ! » S'enthousiasma Manon avant de mordre dans un bout de pain, n'ayant pas touché à son assiette – ce qui se comprenait.

Le reste du repas se passa de façon très agréable, Mikkel et Manon débattant sur leurs pays d'origines – Alix fut ravie d'apprendre que la jeune fille venait de Belgique, elle qui adorait les chocolats belges, et Gwendoline s'intéressa soudainement à Mikkel, découvrant qu'il venait du Danemark, l'un de ses pays favoris. La discussion avait vite fait de tourner sur la vie passionnante de Mikkel que Lukas se faisait un plaisir à raconter malgré les protestations du concerné.

En sortant du self, Eva sortit son carnet de correspondance et jeta un œil à l'emploi du temps.

« On commence par biologie pour le groupe deux, et physique-chimie pour le groupe un, pendant une demi-heure. Puis on inverse.

- Euh… c'est quoi les groupes, déjà ? Demanda Alix.

- Le groupe un, c'est jusqu'à Im Yong Soo, fit Bénédicte en désignant les deux sœurs. Nous autres, on est dans le deuxième.

- Okay. »

Mikkel et ses deux potes quittèrent les filles pour rejoindre un autre groupe de mecs, et les quatre filles restèrent ensemble le reste de la pause, bavassant de leurs collèges, leurs amis, et tout le reste. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les filles se séparèrent.

« On va où ? Demanda Alix en montant les escaliers.

- En cinq-cent.

- Youpi. »

Le bâtiment comptait six étages, et elles devaient aller au cinquième, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal pour le premier jour. Arrivées en haut, elles étaient essoufflées. Elles se laissèrent glisser contre le mur près de la salle, quand la dénommée Elizabeta fit son apparition.

« Coucou ! On est ici ?

- Ouais », lui répondit Gwendoline, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

La jeune fille s'adossa au mur à côté d'elles, attendant patiemment le professeur. Qui arriva en retard. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle précipitamment et intima aux élèves de le suivre. Ses cheveux bruns et mi-longs en désordre signifiaient qu'il avait dû courir pour arriver.

« Excusez mon retard, déclara-t-il une fois que tous les élèves furent assis. Je suis monsieur Laurinaitis, votre professeur de biologie pour cette année. »

L'heure se passa avec le professeur expliquant le programme de l'année. Il avait eu droit à une ânerie de la part de Gilbert, qui avait vite été remis à sa place par sa voisine, que nous ne prendrons pas la peine de nommer. Le groupe dût monter un étage de plus pour atteindre la salle de chimie, d'où le deuxième groupe sortait. Les deux sœurs croisèrent Manon et Eva.

« Faites gaffe, le prof est un cas », leur souffla la Belge en passant près d'elle.

Alix haussa un sourcil et suivit sa sœur dans la pièce. Et ce fut un moment de pur choc pour les élèves, en voyant que le professeur – supposé être un homme, précisons-le – était habillé d'un uniforme… de lycéenne.

« Je suis monsieur Lukasiewicz, votre prof de physique et chimie, déclara le professeur blond d'une voix nasillarde – pas de doute là-dessus, c'était un homme. Et ne faites pas cette tête, on dirait que je suis, genre, un monstre quoi !

- Je sais pas si je dois l'admirer ou avoir peur de lui… », Chuchota Alix à l'attention de sa sœur.

**XxX**

A la fin du cours, les deux sœurs, ne sachant où aller, cherchaient Manon et Eva du regard. Ne les trouvant pas, elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter. L'établissement était si grand qu'elles auraient pu facilement se perdre, même si c'était pour trouver leur classe. Et ici, c'était les dortoirs qu'elles recherchaient. Gwendoline vit Emil et Lukas s'approcher d'elles.

« Ah, Lukas, Emil ! Vous êtes pensionnaires vous aussi ?

- Oui, mais on n'est pas plus avancés que vous, répondit Lukas. On ignore où on doit aller.

- Génial. »

C'est alors qu'un certain blond courut vers eux, agitant la main exagérément tel _La petite maison dans la prairie_ et cria à travers le couloir :

« Lukas ! Mon aurore boréale ! »

Si tout le monde sembla choqué par le surnom que venait d'employer Mikkel, Lukas lui, devint rouge et s'empressa d'assommer son ami d'un coup de livre de biologie – la seule chose qu'il avait sous sa main en somme.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça, _jævel_ !

- Il a dit quoi ? » Chuchota Alix.

Mais sa sœur ne l'écoutait pas. Alix soupira. La voilà qui faisait encore une fixation et qui allait lui sortir un truc sur son éternel amour qu'est le YAOI. Tandis qu'Emil essayait de calmer son ami qui avait des envies de meurtre, Mikkel reprit ses esprits et demanda :

« Quoi, vous voulez pas savoir où se trouve les dortoirs ? Tant pis pour vous, hein.

- Nan, nan, Mikkel ! Le supplia Alix en le retenant par la manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Je peux pas résister à un si beau visage, souffla le Danois en passant une main dans ses cheveux en vrac.

- Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis, Mik' », lui lança Emil en désignant Lukas du menton.

Mikkel ignora ce détail, préférant éviter la colère noire de Lukas si jamais il venait à dire une quelconque bêtise, et guida les petits nouveaux vers le bâtiment des dortoirs.

**XxX**

Une fois arrivés aux dortoirs, qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin après le réfectoire – ce lycée était décidemment très grand – Mikkel alla jeter un coup d'œil aux listes. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de la fiche, avant de s'arrêter en voyant le nom des deux sœurs.

« Quelle chance, vous êtes ensemble ! En chambre 304.

- Super, s'extasia Alix. Et vous, vous êtes ensemble ?

- J'espère bien que non, grommela Lukas qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir le Danois.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon chéri, mais on est ensemble », déclara Mikkel, avant de se faire pincer la joue par le jeune homme.

Emil soupira et poussa Mikkel jusqu'au surveillant qui était adossé contre le mur, jouant avec des clés qui se ressemblaient toutes les unes aux autres. Mikkel alla le saluer, puis récupéra cinq clefs et revint vers ses cadets pour aller au premier étage. Il laissa à Lukas et Emil leurs clefs qui ouvraient la chambre 206 et accompagna les filles à l'étage du dessus.

« On pouvait y aller toutes seules, tu sais ?

- Bah, on sait jamais, vous pourriez vous perdre. »

Gwendoline avait une folle envie de le frapper, mais elle jugea que Lukas devait le faire bien assez souvent et que le Danois finirait par aller se plaindre en justice si elle décidait de s'y mettre aussi.

**XxX**

Après avoir donné congé à Mikkel, les deux filles pénétrèrent dans leur chambre. Où elles trouvèrent leurs deux autres colocataires, qui n'étaient autres que Manon et Elizabeta. La Belge, ravie de les revoir, vint à leur rencontre.

« C'est trop génial, on est ensemble ! »

Elizabeta rangea automatiquement un livre dans son sac, et Gwendoline risqua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Oh, euh… (La brune évita le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille) un manga.

- Lequel ?

- Oh, ça risque de ne pas te plaire…

- Si c'est un shojo niais et tout guimauveux, c'est sûr que je vais pas aimer.

- Sérieux, tu préfères les shounen ?

- Largement ! »

Soulagée, Elizabeta ressortit son manga et le tendit à sa nouvelle amie. Un sourire illumina le visage de celle-ci.

« Pandora Hearts ! J'adore, j'ai lu tous les chapitres parus en anglais !

- Tu trouves pas que Break est trop canon ?

- A fond ! Lança Alix qui était également une grande fane du personnage.

- Je préfère Gil, perso », fit Gwendoline.

Elizabeta grimaça.

« Son nom me rappelle trop le crétin de notre classe. »

Manon décida de se joindre à la conversation.

« Tu connais Gilbert depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis la maternelle.

- Oh, ma pauvre…

- Et tu sais pas la meilleure, il me prenait pour un mec, jusqu'à ce qu'on entre au collège !

- Mais… il est con !

- En fait, je traînais toujours avec des gars, et j'étais un vrai garçon manqué… jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse ma poitrine.

- J'imagine le choc de Gilbert. »

Elizabeta sourit. Gwendoline se demanda si l'albinos n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser une autre question, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune et un peu potelée.

« Les filles, le self ferme à vingt heures, donc n'oubliez pas d'aller dîner avant. Pour le moment, vous devez aller chercher vos valises dans la salle en bas. »

Et elle referma la porte. Manon jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et constata qu'elles avaient bien trois heures avant que le réfectoire ne ferme. Elles en profitèrent pour remonter leurs valises et discutèrent de ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant le long week-end de trois jours que le directeur avait accordé aux nouveaux, afin qu'il se familiarise avec le lycée en ce qui concerne les internes – une bonne partie l'école l'était, sauf ceux qui vivaient dans la ville ou aux alentours.

« Vous avez remarqué que les profs avaient des noms bizarres ? Fit Alix en rangeant soigneusement un pull sur une étagère de son placard.

- Morgens m'en avait parlé, répondit Manon. Il paraît que ce sont tous des cas, d'ailleurs.  
- A ce point ? S'inquiéta Elizabeta.

- Bah, le pire, c'est le prof de Physique, et on l'a déjà vu. Sinon il paraît aussi que le prof d'Anglais ne parle pas un mot français et que la prof de Maths est une psychopathe.

- C'est rassurant, ironisa Gwendoline qui venait de terminer de ranger ses vêtements et qui cherchait une place pour ranger sa valise.

- En parlant de psychopathe, vous trouvez pas Ivan flippant ? Demanda Alix.

- Flippant, je sais pas, mais louche, ça je peux te le confirmer, fit Manon en se tournant vers elle. Mon frère était dans la même classe que lui, Alfred et Mikkel, et je peux te dire qu'il peut pas le voir en peinture. Enfin, d'un côté, il a jamais pu supporter grand monde. Alors un Russe…

- Ivan est Russe ? Enfin, en repensant à la _magnifique_ insulte que lui avait si gentiment envoyé Alfred, 'fallait s'y attendre. »

**XxX**

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, elles virent un petit groupe de lycéens devant le micro-onde de la salle. Manon s'approcha d'eux et Gwendoline constata que ce n'était autre qu'Alfred, Gilbert et Mikkel qui s'y trouvaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda Manon en voyant le binoclard poser son portable dans le micro-onde.

- On teste l'étanchéité du micro-onde, expliqua Gilbert comme si c'était aussi normal que de dire « bonjour » le matin.

- Encore une idée de mec, soupira Elizabeta, bien qu'elle se doutât d'une bêtise pareille de la part de ces trois-là – en particulier Gilbert.

- Bon qui m'envoie un SMS ? Demanda Alfred après avoir refermé la porte de l'appareil, son téléphone toujours à l'intérieur.

- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Gwendoline. Ton portable est dans le micro-onde.

- Justement ! Si on entend son port' sonner, expliqua Mikkel, c'est que le truc laisse passer les ondes, et peut donc faire exploser la bouffe à tout moment ! On a fait ça l'année dernière avec le vieux micro-onde tout pété.

- Et ça a marché ? Demanda Alix, émerveillée.

- Mais c'est complètement débile ! La coupa sa sœur.

- Cherche pas, Gwen, souffla Elizabeta, qui semblait de plus en plus désespérée. Ils sont tous comme ça. »

Mikkel sortit son portable et commença à écrire sous le regard inquisiteur des garçons et celui perplexe des filles. Quand le micro-onde se mit en route. Tous se regardèrent, cherchant celui qui l'avait allumé, mais un grésillement se fit entendre. Le visage d'Alfred se décomposa sous la terreur.

« Mon portable ! »

Et il se jeta sur la porte du micro-onde pour l'ouvrir. Trop tard. Un petit bruit d'explosion fit reculer Alfred de surprise, et l'appareil s'arrêta. Gilbert ouvrit la porte doucement et quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de voir le téléphone brisé en mille morceaux !

« Putain, mon port' !

- C'est quoi, ce boucan ! »

Tout le monde se retourna, sauf Alfred qui était trop occupé à sauver les restes de son portable. Arthur, le cuistot aux gros sourcils, accourut, l'air furieux. Et à lui aussi, son visage se décomposa.

« Le nouveau micro-onde !

- Décidemment, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… », Soupira Manon en voyant le cuistot pleurer sur son micro-onde et Alfred sur son portable.

**XxX**

« C'est cool qu'on ait pas cours demain, on va avoir un long week-end rien que pour nous !

- En plus, Gilbert n'est pas pensionnaire, ajouta Elizabeta, tout sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ben ouais, il habite avec son père dans la ville, et son père, c'est le directeur ! »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Gwendoline se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé en ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu « Beilschmidt » quelque part.

« Hein ? Mais attends, le dirlo, il a pas honte que son fils ait redoublé sa troisième ?

- Je crois qu'il a souvent été désespéré par son fils, mais il paraît que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça… Gilbert m'a vaguement parlée d'un frère jumeau…

- Un deuxième Gilbert ? Tous aux abris, c'est la fin du monde !

- Il paraît qu'ils sont pareils, mentalement... »

Toutes les filles soupirèrent, espérant que jamais elles n'auraient à le rencontrer. Finalement, elles allèrent se coucher après la visite de la surveillante qui leur avait demandé d'éteindre, et réfléchirent à ce qu'elles pourraient bien faire durant ce long week-end de trois jours.

* * *

**Eva Vogel : **Liechtenstein

**Irunya Chernenko : **Ukraine

**Mikkel Densen : **Danemark

**Emil Steilsson : **Islande

**Lukas Thomassen : **Norvège

**Manon Vanpratt : **Belgique

**Morgens Vanpratt : **Pays-Bas

**Océane Dulac : **Seychelles

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoho, ****je rêve ou bien... ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai rien posté sur cette fic ?... Mais ça y est ! Après m'être fait harceler par ma bêta ainsi qu'une amie au lycée, j'ai fini par terminer l'écriture de... cette chose... Bref, c'est un peu le deuxième prologue avant de démarrer l'histoire en elle-même. Bonne lecture ! ... Si vous vous souvenez encore de cette histoire ! 8D**_  
_

**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.  
**

* * *

_Pink_

Le soleil était à peine levé que Ludwig était déjà devant son bureau, en train de faire le tri dans ses papiers. Il avait emmené chez lui toutes ses feuilles qui l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose, mais il voulait voir la tête de tous les élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, soit les nouveaux de seconde. Alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement les feuilles avec le nom des premières dans un classeur, il tomba sur celle des professeurs. Il y jeta un coup d'œil curieux, peut-être pour se remémorer de chacun des professeurs.

Adnan Sadiq, professeur de Philosophie. Ludwig se souvenait de l'entretien d'embauche passé avec lui. Il avait découvert un homme bien insolite, qui avait osé garder son étrange masque blanc sur le visage. Était-ce une tradition en Turquie ? Ludwig ne le savait toujours pas, malgré les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le recrutement du nouvel enseignant.

Arlovskaya Natalia, professeure de Mathématiques. Ludwig frissonna en lisant ce nom. Une des rares femmes du conseil d'administration, et de loin la plus terrifiante. Il était difficile de réussir à lui sortir des mots de la bouche tant elle était fermée sur elle-même. Et le simple fait de la regarder vous parcourait l'échine de frissons. Malgré cela, elle était une très belle femme et semblait adorer son métier.

Bonnefoy Francis, cuistot. Il préparait des repas délicieux, et était assez charismatique, mais malheureusement, c'était un pervers invétéré. Ludwig l'avait souvent surpris en train de draguer des jeunes lycéennes, et souvent les plus timides et innocentes. Peut-être devait-il prévenir les nouvelles de garder leurs distances quand le cuistot n'était pas loin…

Carriedo Antonio Fernandez, professeur d'Espagnol. D'après certaines élèves, il avait un accent adorable. Ludwig trouvait qu'il avait simplement un accent espagnol terriblement agaçant au bout d'un moment, surtout qu'il parlait vite et qu'il écorchait tous les mots lorsque c'était possible. Sinon, ses cours se passaient très bien, malgré quelques dérapages qui concernaient en particulier le professeur d'Italien ou le jeune Vanpratt – Carriedo semblait avoir pris le garçon en grippe, enfin, c'était surtout le contraire à vrai dire.

Da Costa Camille, surveillant. Les élèves les plus anciens lui avaient trouvé un surnom : Cam's. Ce sobriquet ne semblait pas déranger le surveillant. Il adorait discuter avec les élèves, en particulier les passionnés du football. Il avait en effet un certain intérêt pour ce sport, mais n'avait pas été recruté en tant qu'entraîneur, alors il avait fini surveillant dans ce lycée.

Edelstein Roderich, professeur de Musique. Ludwig avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter, surtout lorsqu'ils débattaient sur le sujet suivant : Beethoven était-il Allemand ou Autrichien ? Personne n'avait réussi à gagner ce débat car le professeur d'Allemand arrivait toujours au moment propice pour les calmer de manière assez violente. En dehors de cela, il excellait au piano et au violon.

Honda Kiku, professeur d'Anglais. Il était quasiment impossible de dialoguer avec lui, les seules langues qu'il savait parler étant le Japonais et l'Anglais. Heureusement, la plupart des professeurs étaient doués dans cette dernière langue et Honda semblait particulièrement proche du professeur de Sport, Karpusi Heraclès. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était, comment dire ? Soporifique. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire. Sauf pour les disputes acharnées avec Adnan, il était parfaitement éveillé. Il était aussi un amoureux transi des chats, une passion qu'il partageait avec Honda.

Kirkland Arthur, cuistot. Le contraire de Bonnefoy. Pourquoi Ludwig l'avait-il embauché d'ailleurs ? Ah, c'était sûrement Bonnefoy qui l'avait supplié. Pourtant, ces deux-là passaient leurs journées à se disputer et à se critiquer mutuellement. De plus, Kirkland n'avait rien de charismatique contrairement à Bonnefoy et était toujours le premier à hurler quand une bataille se déclarait au self.

Laurinaitis Toris, professeur de Biologie. Il était particulièrement timide et semblait toujours débraillé sous sa longue blouse blanche. D'ailleurs, sa première journée cette année semblait s'être passée non sans une remarque désobligeante de Gilbert. Ludwig soupira, son fils était toujours aussi désagréable quand il était avec ses copains. Pourtant, il était très calme à la maison…

Lukasiewicz Feliks, professeur de Physique-Chimie. Il était encore venu en cours vêtu de l'uniforme des filles ! Tiens, ça lui faisait penser que les surveillants devaient donner les uniformes scolaires à chaque élève. En dehors de cela, Lukasiewicz était également du genre désagréable, à parler comme un jeune « wesh » comme disait Gilbert.

Nguyen Namie, infirmière. Elle était nouvelle, l'ancienne ayant pris sa retraite. Nguyen était jeune, elle serait là pour un moment. Ludwig n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur elle pour l'instant.

Oxenstierna Berwald, professeur d'Histoire-Géographie. Un homme silencieux et terrifiant. En somme, l'Arlovskaya du sexe masculin. Ludwig se rappelait quand Oxenstierna avait adopté le petit Peter Kirkland, qui était le neveu de Kirkland Senior. Ce dernier n'avait pas trop apprécié, mais il craignait tellement Oxenstierna – comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs – qu'il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher.

Sukarno Nadya, surveillante. Une ancienne élève du lycée qui avait été refusée pour un poste que Ludwig avait oublié. Dans le commerce, peut-être. Elle était Indonésienne, et très gentille, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas été embauchée. Elle-même n'avait jamais su. Mais Ludwig se doutait bien que le racisme avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Väinämöinen Tino, professeur de Français. Un nouveau, qu'Oxenstierna avait ramené. D'après les dires, ils devraient se marier en Janvier prochain, et Ludwig ne leur souhaitait que du bonheur, bien qu'il soit légèrement réticent d'avoir un couple marié dans un même lycée. Mais Väinämöinen avait affirmé qu'il garderait son nom de « jeune homme » pour ne pas choquer les élèves – ce qui se révèlerait inutile au final, puisqu'Oxenstierna passait son temps à le suivre partout.

Vargas Feliciano, son secrétaire. Ludwig continuait à se demander quelle raison, quelle force surnaturelle l'avait poussé à l'embaucher en tant que son subordonné. Vargas était le genre d'homme impossible à vivre, dans le sens qu'il était trop surexcité, trop extraverti, et trop joyeux. Sa bonne humeur rendait Ludwig dépressif. Enfin, le pire était bien le grand-frère de Feliciano, Vargas Lovino, le professeur d'Italien. Ludwig et lui se détestaient cordialement, enfin, Lovino le premier étant donné qu'il ne supportait pas les Germains et tout ce qui pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec le Nord de l'Europe. Et pour les étrangers, n'en parlons même pas ! Il parlait également dans un dialecte étrange, un Français aux accents hispano-italien ou il ne savait trop quoi. Du coup, en plus de sa nature gueularde, il était impossible de comprendre le moindre mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Wang Yao, professeur d'Arts Plastiques. Tout donnait à l'apprécier : calme, qui aime son métier… mais voilà, depuis que le jeune Braginski était entré au lycée, c'est-à-dire il y a un an, Wang avait perdu son flegme et sa sagesse légendaire. Il passait donc ses cours à régler ses comptes – verbalement et en toute politesse entendons-nous bien – avec Braginski. Ludwig allait devoir veiller à ce que Gilbert ne s'approche pas de celui-là, il était suffisamment délinquant comme cela, avec son jumeau qui n'avait cessé de l'entraîner dans des histoires louches au temps où ils habitaient chez leur mère.

Et enfin, Zwingli Vash, le professeur d'Allemand. Il était assez spécial, Ludwig devait bien l'avouer. Il avait placé une limite entre son bureau et le reste de sa classe, et si qui que ce soit osait la franchir, il sortait une longue règle et menaçait le qui que ce soit de quitter immédiatement son territoire sous peine de sanction douloureuse. Ludwig n'avait jamais réussi à enlever cette manie à Zwingli, en lui disant que l'époque des piquets et des coups de savates était révolue depuis longtemps. Mais Zwingli ne l'écoutait pas. Enfin, il n'écoutait jamais personne de toute façon.

Ludwig glissa la feuille dans le classeur, à côté de la deuxième liste des professeurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il ne répondit pas, puisqu'il savait que ça ne pouvait être que son fils. En effet, ce fut Gilbert qui pénétra dans la pièce, habillé de son jean favori – un bout de tissu troué et rapiécé de partout – et de sa veste de cuir noir.

« P'pa, je sors avec des potes.

- Avec qui ?

- Bah… des potes, quoi.

- J'ai compris, mais c'est qui, ces _potes_ ? »

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ludwig savait bien qu'il agissait trop comme une mère poule avec son fils, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne des risques ou qu'il se retrouve embarqué dans des tonnes de problèmes.

« Mikkel et Al, finit-il par répondre.

- Mh. Okay, vas-y.

- Merci ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte violemment et Ludwig grimaça. Il détestait quand son fils claquait les portes.

**XxX**

Elizabeta se réveilla de façon brutale ce matin-là. Un oreiller venait d'atterrir sur son visage alors qu'elle faisait un rêve magnifique – elle avait enfin réussi à faire de Gilbert son esclave. A présent, elle regardait Manon avec des yeux méchants.

« Comment oses-tu me réveiller un jour de repos ?

- 'Fais pas la gueule. Profitons de ces trois jours de vac's pour faire ce qu'on veut. Après, devoirs oblige. »

Elizabeta poussa sa couverture et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, s'étirant comme un chat et manquant de se cogner la main contre les lattes du lit du dessus. Elle regarda Alix s'affairer devant son armoire.

« A votre avis, je mets quoi ?

- Des vêtements ?

- Très drôle.

- Ça dépend, t'as quoi ? »

Manon s'approcha de la jeune fille et observa la pile d'habits soigneusement rangée dans le placard. Elle commença alors à sortir les différents vêtements et les étala sur la table et le lit d'Alix (oh non, je vais devoir tout replier…). Puis elle s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir, ses yeux jaugeant un t-shirt blanc et jaune ainsi qu'un jean.

« Ça », déclara-t-elle en prenant les deux vêtements.

Et elle les fourra dans les bras d'Alix avant de la pousser hors de la chambre, en direction des douches collectives. Elizabeta alluma son portable qu'elle avait laissé posé sur la petite table carrée au milieu de la pièce. Elle vit la petite enveloppe indiquant qu'elle avait un nouveau message et le lut. Sa mère lui demandait si sa première journée s'était bien passée et attendait de ses nouvelles. Manon s'assit sur une chaise près de Gwendoline qui était déjà en train de lire un manga et déclara :

« Ça vous dit qu'on aille se balader en ville ?

- On a le droit ? Demanda Elizabeta en reposant son téléphone.

- Évidemment. Morgens nous montrera quelques coins sympas qu'il fréquentait souvent l'année dernière avec Mikkel. D'ailleurs, on sera sûrement avec lui. »

Gwendoline sourit en repensant au Danois. Ce type était cool, pas du tout prise de tête – même si son insouciance lui valait quelque violence de la part de Lukas. Elizabeta attrapa une robe rose et blanche et l'enfila avant de sortir sa brosse à cheveux et d'entreprendre de démêler la masse de nœuds qui s'y était installé. Une bonne heure plus tard, Alix était revenue.

« Désolée, je trouvais pas les douches. »

Après être passées au réfectoire prendre un petit déjeuner, les filles retrouvèrent Morgens dehors, ainsi qu'Eva et les deux autres filles de la classe, Océane et Irunya. Morgens leur fit la bise et Gwendoline grimaça il sentait la cigarette. Elle ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Le jeune homme râla qu'il ne comptait pas jouer les baby-sitters mais Manon lui rappela qu'il avait promis de les accompagner, même s'il devait être le seul mec présent. A contrecœur, Morgens leur fit visiter les coins intéressants de la ville, du cinéma au bar, avant de finir par le café Axis Cornet où ils restèrent pour discuter. C'est ici qu'ils trouvèrent Gilbert, Mikkel et Alfred à une table, discutant avec entrain. Même si Elizabeta s'en serait bien passée, ils les rejoignirent, afin que Morgens se sente moins seul. La table des garçons étant trop petite pour onze personnes, les filles s'assirent à deux autres tables. La serveuse fit son apparition et les salua joyeusement.

« Salut ! Vous êtes du lycée Hetalia, je présume ?

- C'est ça, confirma Manon, tout sourire.

- Génial, je m'appelle Lin Yi Ling, mais appelez-moi Lin, c'est plus court. »

Les filles discutèrent avec elle, et s'étonnèrent de voir qu'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt-trois ans était la gérante de ce café qui semblait d'ailleurs très apprécié des citadins. Un tintement retentit et tous se retournèrent vers la porte vitrée. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un jeune garçon de type asiatique, brun au visage plutôt fermé. Lin courut à lui.

« Chun ! Où étais-tu ? Le café est ouvert depuis deux heures.

- Je sais mais… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, mais cela fut amplement suffisant pour Lin qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle se mit à le papouiller avec un air béat de maman gâteau en lançant des « t'es trop mignon » et des « t'es tout rouge » à tout bout de champ. Avant de le pousser dans l'arrière-cuisine en lui ordonnant de se changer dans les dix secondes suivantes avant que les prochains clients n'arrivent et que le café ne soit bondé. Une fois le dénommé Chun parti, Lin revint vers les filles. Elizabeta s'empressa de lui demander qui était ce jeune homme.

« C'est Li Xiao Chun, mon ami d'enfance, expliqua Lin. Il est à l'université du coin.

- Il est chou, s'extasia Alix. On dirait pas qu'il est étudiant, il a l'air jeune.

- Oui, tout le monde lui dit ça, et ça l'énerve d'être traité comme un gamin alors qu'il est majeur ! » Rit l'Asiatique.

Un client entra dans le café et Lin se précipita à sa rencontre.

**XxX**

Kiku relut une dernière fois sa fiche et la reposa sur le bureau. Il s'adossa contre son siège en soupirant. Il faisait des pieds et des mains pour réussir à s'exprimer de manière assez correcte en français, mais il ne cessait de bégayer et finissait par parler en Anglais. Du coup, la plupart – pour ne pas dire tous – de ses élèves ne suivaient aucun de ses cours. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider en Français. Mais qui ? Francis l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, avec ses airs de vieux pervers… même s'il était plus jeune que lui. Et puis, même s'il avait pu lui faire confiance, Francis était nul en Anglais. Donc c'était raté pour se comprendre.

Kiku se leva et traversa son studio – pas très grand il fallait l'avouer – pour atteindre sa XBOX 360 installée près de son fûton – les lits occidentaux n'étaient pas son fort. Il alluma la console et s'assit sur le fin matelas. Quelques heures de jeux vidéo lui seraient bénéfiques. Malheureusement, au bout de dix minutes sur « Assassin's Creed », on sonna à la porte. Le jeu mis en pause, Kiku traversa à nouveau le studio et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Devant lui se tenait à présent Yao, son ami d'enfance. Ainsi que celui qui lui avait permis de trouver un poste près de chez lui.

« _Salut, aru !_ S'exclama Yao en usant de la langue de Shakespeare. _Je ne te dérange pas?_ »

Le Chinois avait également quelques difficultés en avec la langue latine, mais se débrouillait mieux que Kiku. D'ailleurs, tous deux conversaient en Anglais, la seule langue que le Japonais savait parler en dehors de la sienne.

« _Entre_, lui répondit Kiku.

- _Tu joues encore aux jeux vidéo ? C'est pas sérieux !_ »

Le Japonais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'aller préparer du thé pour son invité. Yao vint s'asseoir à la petite table basse et observa la grande pièce : accrochés sur les murs blancs des peintures et des paysages japonais, posé à côté de la télé un bonzaï, et, pour compléter, une petite cuisine noir et beige avec mixeur, Senseo et micro-ondes. Kiku déposa devant son ami une tasse de thé vert brûlant et s'assit en face de lui.

« _Tu es prêt pour cette seconde année de lycée ?_ Demanda Yao en prenant le récipient entre ses mains.

- _Je ne sais pas…_, marmonna Kiku en regardant le fond de sa tasse. _Je suis toujours incapable de faire une phrase décente en Français._

- _Hm…_ »

Il y eut un silence dans lequel on n'entendit que le bruit des voitures au dehors.

« _Tu sais quoi, aru ?_ Reprit soudain Yao. _Je vais t'aider à trouver un professeur de français. Tiens, que penses-tu de Tino ?_

- _Je… je ne le connais pas suffisamment !_

- _Raah, t'es pas coopératif, aru ! _»

Kiku se tortilla sur son coussin, gêné. Il appréciait tous les efforts que son ami faisait pour lui, mais il était bien trop timide pour demander des cours particuliers.

« _Ils t'ont donné une classe principale ? _Demanda Yao entre deux gorgées de thé.

- _Non, pas si je ne parle pas correctement français._

- _De même, je mélange encore pas mal de mots._

- _Tu sais le parler, c'est déjà bien._

- _Oui, mais pas assez pour te l'apprendre._

- _Je sais…_ »

Deux heures plus tard à parler de tout et de rien, Yao prit congé et laissa Kiku à nouveau seul dans son misérable studio. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa console toujours allumée et, dans un soupir, l'éteignit pour retourner à ses papiers.

**XxX**

Alfred ronflait. Et Yong Soo le balança hors du lit en hurlant.

« On a les uniformes ! »

L'américain, fracassé sur le sol, leva les yeux sur son colocataire qui réveillait à présent Matthew et Morgens de façon toute aussi délicate. Son frère se retrouva ainsi tombé du lit en hauteur, son ours blanc dans les bras, la couette traînant derrière lui. Quant à Morgens, il avait l'avantage d'être plus lourd et plus grand que Yong Soo et avait à peine bougé. Mais le Coréen n'en avait cure et se jeta sur des cartons entreposés à l'entrée, avec leurs noms dessus. Il ouvrit le sien sans ménagement et en sortit un uniforme.

« Woah, trop classe ! »

Alfred chercha ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit et les posa sur son nez. Il regarda à nouveau en direction de Yong Soo et s'étouffa en voyant l'uniforme qu'il avait enfilé en deux temps trois mouvements. Une chemise blanche à manches courtes, un pantalon marron et… une cravate. Rose.

« Mais c'est quoi, ça ? Hurla désespérément Alfred en sautant sur son propre carton pour sortir le même uniforme.

- Un uniforme ? Proposa timidement Matthew qui s'approchait à son tour, mais personne ne fit réellement attention à lui.

- C'est… rose ! Ils nous prennent pour des tapettes ou quoi ?

- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est pas non plus une cravate flash, grogna Morgens en ouvrant son emballage avec plus de lenteur et de calme que ses deux amis surexcités. Et puis, c'est juste une cravate…

- C'est horrible… »

Du côté des filles, les réactions n'étaient pas très différentes, mais au moins elles se faisaient plus calmement.

« C'est hideux, grogna Gwendoline en regardant la tenue qu'elle venait de sortir de son carton.

- C'est mignon, c'est rose, fit Manon en plaquant la jupe contre ses jambes de manière à voir si elle lui allait ou pas.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est moche, répliqua la Française. Je suis sûre que les mecs ont des trucs bleus eux.

- Genre, _Barbie et Ken_ ? » Plaisanta Elizabeta avant de se dire que ça n'était pas impossible.

C'était leur dernier jour de repos avant le début des cours, et les surveillants étaient passés dans toutes les chambres pour déposer des cartons remplis d'uniformes. Les élèves étaient au courant que dans cette école privée, ils avaient l'obligation de les porter, sous peine de devoir porter une blouse blanche pour le reste de la journée s'ils osaient enfreindre cette règle. Les heures de colle ou de travaux personnels étaient également une option. Alors, même si la couleur rebutait Gwendoline – elle n'avait jamais aimé le rose, elle préférait de loin le bleu ciel – la jeune fille se trouvait obligée de porter l'horrible uniforme. Bon, le marron cachait un peu l'autre couleur, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Bon, on y va Gwen ? Lança Alix qui s'était préparée plus rapidement que d'habitude. On va pas faire attendre Mikkel, j'ai hâte de voir à quels uniformes ils ont eu droit !

- Rêve pas, ils vont les porter seulement en cours. »

Les deux sœurs quittèrent la chambre et rejoignirent l'entrée du dortoir où les attendaient les trois mêmes garçons – Mikkel, Lukas et Emil pour ceux qui auraient oublié. Le Danois faisait une tête dépitée et Gwendoline jugea que les uniformes y étaient pour quelque chose.

« Quel couleur ? Fut la seule chose que la jeune fille demanda au garçon.

- Bonjour…, marmonna ce dernier.

- Rose aussi, alors ? » Railla Alix en tapotant l'épaule du grand gaillard.

Mikkel ne dit rien, mais les deux autres adolescents hochèrent la tête d'un air compatissant et Gwendoline demanda, curieuse :

« Mais tu étais déjà ici, l'année dernière, les uniformes sont les mêmes non ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, les épaules lâches, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous ensemble vers le réfectoire.

« Nan, tu vois, l'année dernière les uniformes étaient noir et bleu. Mais ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils étaient de cette couleur et le directeur a eu la bonne idée de vouloir les changer. »

Alix se demanda si le proviseur était un excentrique, pour avoir eu envie de mettre du rose. A moins que ce ne soit le prof de physique qui ait supplié le directeur pour la couleur ? C'était une option que la jeune fille ne négligea pas.

Ce jour-là, les cinq amis avaient décidé de visiter un peu le lycée, et plus particulièrement le bâtiment destiné aux arts. Les yeux d'Alix pétillèrent lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la grande salle de musique : une batterie était installée au milieu de la pièce. Elle se précipita dessus, attrapa les baguettes et s'installa sur le siège.

« Tu joues de la batterie ? Demanda Mikkel avec un sourire.

- Je connais juste les bases, répondit la jeune fille en faisant résonner la grosse caisse.

- Et elle joue aussi du piano, renchérit Gwendoline qui de son côté ne savait jouer d'aucun instrument.

- Haha, petit prodige de la musique ! Plaisanta le Danois. Lukas fait du violon, lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'étaler ma vie devant tout le monde », siffla le concerné.

Ils passèrent environ une heure dans la salle à tester les différents instruments avant de se faire renvoyer par le professeur de musique qui passait par là. Ne sachant pas où aller, Gwendoline demanda si la bibliothèque du lycée était ouverte, ce à quoi Emil répondit positivement et lui proposa de l'accompagner. Les trois autres préférèrent aller se prélasser dans la pelouse en face du réfectoire.

En entrant dans avec Emil dans la bibliothèque, Gwendoline remarqua deux garçons de sa classe qui occupaient un des ordinateurs. Ayant oublié leurs noms, et ne ressentant pas l'envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux, elle se dirigea vers une étagère de livres. Emil s'assit à une table avec un magazine qu'il feuilleta paresseusement. Le calme qui régnait dans la grande salle était tout à fait agréable…

Si seulement Alfred et ses comparses n'étaient pas rentrés. Le petit trio composé d'un Américain, d'un Coréen et d'un Belge décida, pour ne pas arranger les choses, de s'installer à la table juste à côté de celle de Gwendoline et Emil. Et ils commencèrent à débiter des idioties dignes d'eux-mêmes. La jeune fille soupira et essaya malgré tout de se concentrer sur son livre, se faisant violence pour ne pas leur fracasser l'épais ouvrage sur la tête, tour à tour.

« Gilbert aurait du venir, on s'ennuie trop sans lui, se plaignit Alfred.

- Et où est Mikkel ? Demanda Morgens qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire d'être là au milieu de tous ces bouquins.

- Dehors, je crois.

- On le rejoint ? »

Et ils se levèrent tous en même temps pour se précipiter dehors en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Gwendoline ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et croisa le regard compatissant d'Emil.

« Je devrais m'inquiéter pour Alix, commença l'adolescente, mais… je n'ai pas envie de les revoir avant demain si possible. »

Emil sourit avant de se replonger dans son magazine.


End file.
